


[Podfic] Miraculous Plotbunnyx: Kitty Noire and Vedalia

by watery_melon_baller



Series: aru and lilac’s podfics [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watery_melon_baller/pseuds/watery_melon_baller
Summary: A podfic of chapter two of KivatheDCwizard's plotbunnyx collection.PLOTBUNNYX: KITTY NOIRE AND VEDALIA(AKA CAT!ROSE AND LADYBUG!JULEKA)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Series: aru and lilac’s podfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043520
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Miraculous Plotbunnyx: Kitty Noire and Vedalia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Miraculous: Plotbunnyx](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133218) by [KivatheDCWizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KivatheDCWizard/pseuds/KivatheDCWizard). 



> I got to have a lot of fun with this one. Sorry for the quality; I know something I really need to work on is speaking slower. It'll come with time and practice, I suppose. All thanks to KivatheDCwizard for letting me podfic their story.

Listen here:

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/31s6jl1rsqn512k/Kitty_Noire_and_Vedalia_Complete.mp3/file>

Or on Soundcloud here:  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening!
> 
> Intro and outro music credit goes to the Pandatooth's piano cover of the Miraculous Theme Song/In the Rain on Youtube.


End file.
